Tara Pony Sparkle
by redcristal
Summary: Tara is, after the gun shot, resurrected in Equestria and ends up as new Pony.


**Tara Pony-sparkle**

 **Summary** : Tara is, after the gun shot, resurrected in Equestria and ends up as new Pony.

 **Disclaimer** : I owe nothing.

Drabbles collection.

 **White tunnel**

Tara Maclay is an excellent Wicca practitioner.

She remembers: the warmth of sunshine on her back, hearing the window overlooking the backyard shatter behind her …

She always felt more at home in Sunnydale than with her family; after her mother died, her father, brother, and cousins browbeaten her, telling her she was an unclean thing – a demon. Like her mother.

She still sees the front of Willow's white shirt splattered with blood, tiny red droplets, some big some small, some like rose petals – all red like rubies. She still sees Willow's face twisted in horror and pain. And she remembers how she feared for Willow.

When she graduated from high school in her home town, many wondered what will become of her. She was shy, but she studied hard. She studied hard to escape her birth place, away from her family.

She remembers an ache in her back, her chest, and how she suddenly drops to the floor – looking up. Then she realizes, it's her blood – not Willow's.

Escaping her home town led her to find her chosen family; the Summers' sisters Buffy and Dawn, and her love Willow, in California.

She can still feel Willow's ghostly touch as she stroked her hair; hear her voice calling to her. Tara wants to say …

Goodbye everyone and thank you.

And then there is a white, tunnel in the pitch black darkness and the sudden tugging sensation on her limbs.

And then she is blinking, willing the fogginess away. Her hands and legs are curled under her – how?

"That is a cute filly we got there Redheart." She hears a male voice say; she turns her head, what an odd sensation – and sees caramel brown or yellow blur.

"Oh look, she's responsive – say momma." It is a female voice this time. "What shall her name be?" She turned her head toward the female voice, seeing a pink and white blur above her.

"Well, she inherited your mane colour and my coat colour – only lighter and she has cute white tear marks below her eyes."

"How about Cocoteardrop."

Then realization hits when she looks at the visage of her parents.

She has been re-born … as a horse! A talking one. With weird colors – and her new dad has a horn – Unicorn!

Her mom has a PINK MANE! Oh my Goddess!

The next couple of days – Tara – now named Cocoteardrop, spends in some sort of a stupor. She died and then is born into a family of … ponies! In a land called Equestria in a town named Ponyville.

Her new mom Redheart is gentle, with kind, blue eyes, a soft voice, and she has a pink mane that is usually tied in a bun, along with a long pink tail. She has a snow white coat, with a red medical cross and a pink heart in each corner mark on both of her flanks.

Mom, Redheart, is, Tara later learns, an Earth Pony, that works as a nurse at Ponyville Hospital, where she meet, fell in love, and married a Unicorn stallion named Doc, or rather Doctorhorse.

He has a cream caramel coat, a caramel brown or yellow mane and tail, dark cyan eyes, and a mark of an electrocardiograph monitor on his flanks. He works at Ponyville Hospital as an M.D.

She has inherited her coat colour from her dad, and mane and tail colour from her mother. She also has a very tiny pink horn protruding from her forehead; her dad had told her that it is smaller compared to horns of other unicorns her age, but that is to be expected, since only one parent is a Unicorn-pony.

Six months later she is deemed old enough to be left in day care. She is still considered a baby, not a filly. She also has made friends with a Pegasi-pony named Scootaloo and Unicorn-pony named Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo is a very up beat pony – her father works in the weather division, like most Pegasi.

Sweetie Belle, as her name suggests, is a very sweet filly. And her elder sister, Rarity, has a boutique where she makes pony clothes.


End file.
